


秘密-后续1

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 孕车#DS预警#内含SP#第三视角第一人称#小道具#自己玩自己#镜子前情回顾《秘密》
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 7





	秘密-后续1

**Author's Note:**

> 孕车  
> #DS预警   
> #内含SP   
> #第三视角第一人称   
> #小道具   
> #自己玩自己   
> #镜子
> 
> 前情回顾《秘密》

01  
我总是在想，那天在花房里偷窥到的到底是噩梦还是天堂。

我在这座远离尘嚣喧哗的郊外别墅已经工作生活快十年了，看着少爷慢慢成长的桀骜不羁，也看见老爷缓缓衰老像枯树一般落叶腐败。

少爷的光芒从来就没遮掩过，他的骄傲从第一天进这座别墅就展现在所有人眼中。我记得小少爷牵着管家的手走向主屋的样子，那时候我还是清扫前院的佣人，老管家提前吩咐过有新少爷要来，大家都提前准备过，打算在新少爷面前做出最尊重和善的样子，以便被少爷看中伺候，哄得少爷高兴了，将来也可以少看些眼色，多得点好处。

我依然带着工作的白手套，上面甚至还有被折断的叶柄，直到新少爷走到门口，我才把扫帚往后背一藏，站在欢迎的队列之后。

我对生活没什么要求，仔细回想一下在我过去的二十几年里，我从没有对什么东西表现过欲望，我可以忍受漫长枯燥的工作原本只是为了那份不让我过分艰辛的薪水，可是当我见到少爷的时候，我突然庆幸这份工作，感谢起快被我激动折断的扫帚来。

少爷太耀眼了，十岁出头的少年在上流社会多得是娇蛮任性的样子，但少爷完全不同。他向周围的佣人们点头示意，表示初来的打扰和日后的麻烦，明明是从外面接回来的养子，却天生带着上位者的骄傲，不卑不亢，像只小狮子，威风的毫无保留。

最后被选去照顾少爷起居的当然不是我，但也就过了几年，我终于走进了少爷的卧房。

02  
王嘉尔怀孕四个月的时候，叶先生去世了。

追悼仪式在一楼的中庭，他没名没分的只能待在二楼的房间里，盯着书架上的大象摆件，假装屏蔽了楼下的喧哗。

如果不是段宜恩，他现在应该是以叶家主人的身份在楼下招待客人，顺便挑选一个接手的富家子弟。

王嘉尔歪靠在躺椅上，一只手抚着圆润的腹部，另一只手伸长了想够桌上的唱片机，那是段宜恩为了胎教放在他屋子里的。

躺椅摇摇晃晃的不好发力，他又懒得站起来，一来一回竟晃出了几分睡意。

没有古典音乐的阻隔，楼下的喧闹丝毫不漏的钻进他的耳朵，织成一个叶家主人奢华迷醉的梦境。

03  
少爷是什么时候变得这么放荡不羁的呢。

好像是两年前。

人多的地方是非多，心眼多，见不得人的招数也多，女人尤甚。

三年的时间，我从前院调到了花房，少爷也从小少年长成了更加优秀更加诱人的小少年。

诱人的不仅是身份和金钱，还有少爷雕塑般的帅气和精干的身体。

当初被少爷钦点照顾起居的女佣是第一个接受少爷怒火的。

宅子里的佣人一般都是beta，也有些未分化就在别墅工作的孩子，就像炸弹一样埋伏在少爷身边。

男男女女为了躺在二楼的床上用尽了手段，临近发情期不喷抑制剂都是小把戏，也有买通厨房在少爷饮食里下药的。

自从少爷把爬床的从房里扔出来的那晚起，他就没再在家里过过夜。整夜整夜的混迹于声色场所，说什么都不回去。要不是在学习和工作上挑不出错，早该被摘了继承人的帽子。

但自从王先生进家门的那天，少爷就一下子收了心，和那些狐朋狗友断了联系，白天工作读书，晚上回了宅子陪老爷聊聊天就回房了。

我也被少爷叫去照顾他和王先生的起居。

大概他看见了吧，那晚风信子后面惊讶又向往的我。

04  
等处理好叶老爷子的葬礼已经是一个月后了，王嘉尔的肚子也跟吹了气一样长得飞快。孕期的Omega欲望比平时还要强烈，更别说像王嘉尔这样本身就贪欲的。受孕前段宜恩几乎是夜夜缠着他，滋润他，到了头三月才听了医生的话少往他房里跑。可由奢入俭难，王嘉尔享受了这么些日子的情欲硬生生挨了三个月，本想着按照段宜恩的性格一定是危险期一过就会想之前那样如狼似虎按着他玩几天。没想到老爷子突然走了，又是被冷了一个月。

段宜恩能忍，他可没办法再忍了。

王嘉尔的玩具都被段宜恩拿去了他屋里，美其名曰为了保护孩子的生长不让他玩自己。

他只能趁着段宜恩去公司的时候，偷溜进段宜恩的房间舒缓自己的欲望。

王嘉尔的肚子看起来圆滚滚的，其实也不重，他平常总用手托着肚子，只是想得到更多的关注，段宜恩不在家他也懒得装。

他锁好门，拉上厚重的窗帘，屋里只开了一盏暖色的夜灯，一想到接下来要做什么，王嘉尔顿时感到房间里的气氛刺激又旖旎，让他不由自主的紧张起来。

段宜恩的房里时常点着熏香，久而久之屋里每个角落都是与他信息素类似的香味。王嘉尔缓慢的爬上床，柔软的床垫在他躺下的时候颤了颤，把他的骨头都裹酥了。

玩具被收在床头柜中间那层，种类像是被段宜恩整理过，少了些过分刺激的，不知道被他放在了哪里。

王嘉尔侧躺着放松了身体，把鼻尖埋进段宜恩的被褥细嗅段宜恩留下的味道以作安抚。细长的手指解开纽扣向胸脯摸过去，捏住了微微挺立的乳尖。怀孕的Omega乳头会变大，乳晕颜色也会加深，王嘉尔第一次洗完澡发现这一变化的时候还非常嫌弃，十分怀念曾经粉嫩的小乳头，现在玩的却异常开心。

孕期的身体极其敏感，王嘉尔揉捏着变得柔软的胸肉，偶尔用指甲刮一下乳尖，就已经让他颤抖不已，身后的小穴也冒出水来，他忍不住呻吟出声，又怕被外面的佣人发现，只能侧头咬住枕头，被段宜恩的气味包裹牙尖摩擦着真丝枕套，舌头也不安分的绞来绞去，不被包容的津液顺着嘴角留下来贴着脸颊冰冰凉凉的。

向右侧躺的姿势让王嘉尔只能分出不够灵活的左手去抚弄小穴，顺着腰线滑到后面的手指不费力气就填进去了两个指节，内壁湿润温热，被异物入侵刺激的蠕动起来，把手指吞的更深。

王嘉尔又探了一只手指进去，两指被紧紧的绞在内壁，揉按着周围湿软的肠肉，右手也不再玩弄肿胀的乳尖，转而向下握住秀气的阴茎快速撸动起来，时而蹭过铃口，激的后头动作的手指被锁的更紧。

这样的姿势终究没办法碰到最刺激的那点，王嘉尔拔出手指跪坐在床上，把后面流出的液体蹭上床单，晕开了一小片水迹。他伏趴在床上，高高翘起屁股，柔软的被褥被无声无息踹到了床下。尺寸稍小的按摩棒被仔细涂上了润滑液，抵在温热的穴口滑进去一个头，再慢慢的探入，直至整根按摩棒被吃进去了大半。

太久没有被造访的秘处疯狂分泌肠液欢迎来客，无意间被蹭到的骚点更是让王嘉尔呜咽着把头埋进软枕，手指用力收紧在床单上留下几条指印，没过多久又被蹭的消失了。

王嘉尔一手握着按摩棒进进出出，一手抚弄着阴茎根部和阴囊，爽的不停喘息，更加用力的撅起屁股享受穴内的快感，肚子抵着床单轻轻地晃动着，纯情又色情。

段宜恩的气味还是不够浓厚，王嘉尔吸得上了头，两手都加大幅度的动作，却迟迟到不了顶点，他不知道自己玩了多久，也不知道自己何时才能达到高潮。没有段宜恩信息素的抚慰他甚至哭了出来，满满的委屈变成眼泪挤了出来。

他当然没有发现房门被打开了，段宜恩轻轻合上门靠在柜子旁观赏这美妙旖旎的画面，看见王嘉尔因为射不出来而呜咽，顿时起了玩心，微微释放了点信息素，冷不丁的开口了。

王嘉尔射了，但他不太清楚他是因为闻到了浓烈的鼠尾麝香味爽到的，还是因为知道了段宜恩就站在身后吓射的。

但他知道今晚他大概不用睡觉了。

他听见段宜恩说。

“自己玩，是要惩罚的。”

05  
段宜恩上楼的时候特意到王嘉尔房间看过发现没人，又想到王嘉尔最近看他有点哀怨的眼神了然的往自己房间走。

他料想到王嘉尔会忍不住，但没想到会看见这么香艳的画面。白嫩的屁股少了绛红的掐痕显得更加清纯，含着深色按摩棒的穴口规律的收缩着，虽然看不见脸，只有通红的耳尖供他参考，但段宜恩能想象到王嘉尔眼角鼻尖都红通通的样子。

但是万一没轻没重的伤到孩子了怎么办。

段宜恩走到床边，王嘉尔已经脱力的躺在床上，凌乱的床铺上深一块浅一块都是印记。高潮的余韵还没走，他看见怀着孕的Omega双眼放空盯着窗帘，前后两张小嘴都来不及合上，一个吐气，一个吐出一股股浊液。

他从衣柜下面搬出个不大的箱子来，把它放在床尾，挨着王嘉尔坐下，伸手把床上的其他东西都扫到地上。

王嘉尔恢复了神志，肚子压得他有些气喘，他不敢看段宜恩的眼睛，只好把目光定格在腹部。

“我不在，就这么忍不住吗？”

段宜恩平常问话王嘉尔是不敢不回的，但现在肚子里有了宝宝也变得骄横起来，满腹委屈没人听就算了，还要被这样调戏，这样一想底气又足了，王嘉尔索性扭过头不理睬他。

“不听主人的话，也得罚。”

段宜恩倒是没真的生气，反而觉得使小性子的孕夫格外可爱。但总是要做个样子才能让王嘉尔对他更加坦诚，他开头就做错了，自然得花更多的时间让王嘉尔心甘情愿留在他身边。第一件事就是满足王嘉尔的胃口。

他从那箱子里翻出一条天鹅绒的缎带，摸上王嘉尔的腿就在那性器根部打了个结，酒红色衬的王嘉尔的皮肤更白，好像泛着莹莹白光，比床头的暖灯还要夺目。

他绑的并不很紧，但王嘉尔刚发泄过敏感的很，小小的刺激就让他腿根忍不住的颤抖。段宜恩又从箱子里找出一条马鞭，天知道三十厘米的鞭子是怎么塞进那个不大的箱子的。

他把穗带缠上手臂，握住皮革制的鞭柄在床上抽了一下，破空声和鞭子击打在床铺上的闷响让他兴奋起来。

“趴好，像刚才那样。”

06  
马鞭落在屁股上的时候，王嘉尔差点叫出声来，不仅是痛的，也是爽的。马鞭接触皮肤的瞬间痛感炸裂开来，麻痒和刺痛一起顺着脊椎爬上四肢百骸。段宜恩以往的力度还要再重一点，第一下就能让他哭出来，这次为了孩子减轻了力气，倒是让王嘉尔抽抽噎噎的又翘起了分身。

第二下和第三下准确的打在原有的痕迹上，几次叠加让那条红痕浮在皮肤上，显得格外色情。段宜恩扼住了王嘉尔在痛感在升起的快感，侧着打了一鞭在左臀，这一下是用了七分力，王嘉尔被突如其来的疼痛打的一激灵，嗓子像被开了闸，一声一声的呼痛。

“太痛了…轻一点…要跪不住了……”

段宜恩又是一鞭抽在右边，这样的对称太羞耻了，王嘉尔痛的咬紧牙关不敢出声讨饶，就怕下一鞭子抽的更用力。之前不是没玩过这套，只是段宜恩用铁尺更多，他也是才知道鞭子发出的声音这么色情，他要是打的轻一点，王嘉尔可能还觉得不够。

被绑着的分身前端竟滴了几滴清液，惩罚渐渐变了味，段宜恩最后抽了一下就把马鞭往床下一扔，在王嘉尔身边坐下，强迫他看着自己。

“以后还玩自己吗？”

王嘉尔眼角通红，被汗水沾湿的头发黏在额头，在他摇头的动作中晃荡起来遮住了小半张脸。他脸颊通红满满都是情欲，用力喘了几口才轻声说话：“不敢了…不玩了……”

段宜恩这才回到后面查看臀肉上的红痕。王嘉尔落魄之前也是个贵族，不至于荣华富贵但也是娇生惯养细皮嫩肉的，十几鞭子下来，雪白皮肤都被染成粉红，一片片连在一起又诡异好看的紧。他的贵族骄傲不知顺从为何物，高冷的样子曾众人追捧，直到他进了这宅子，日夜被段宜恩按着操干，爱与人唱反调的脾气才逐渐软下来，又因为怀孕被好吃好喝的养着，健身房出来的肌肉早融成了一团，软的总给段宜恩一种用力就要掐到血肉的错觉。

现在王嘉尔塌着腰翘着屁股趴在他面前，上面还有刚刚鞭打留下的印子，他也没多想，解开裤子就直接捅了进去。

07  
王先生真的很好看，暖色的灯光衬得他的皮肤晶莹，薄薄的汗水附在上面，让人平白生妒。我本来只是想看看少爷房里窗台上的绿萝要不要浇水，就让我看见了这一幕。

门只打开了一条缝，我就听见里面传来的细碎呻吟。王先生握着按摩棒进出自己的身体，挺起的孕肚非但不违和，还增了几分淫靡。

我不是第一次见王先生的身体了，只是上次在温室花园带着恐惧，没有细看。

王先生应该已经玩了一会了，两腿之间的床单上滴满了穴口溢出的淫液，深深浅浅一块块交叠在一起。连握着按摩棒的手指也好看，又细又长还沾着亮晶晶的体液，我突然很想看王先生舔舐手指的场景，红舌和指尖翻滚搅弄，一定更漂亮。

只是王先生迟迟未释放，少爷却回来了。

少爷的脚步声很独特，后跟挨地的时候会停一秒再等前脚掌着地完成咔哒一声。我连忙躲到转角的花瓶后面，盯着楼梯口少爷的身影出现，等少爷进了房间，我犹豫了一会，还是决定继续躲在门外偷看。

王先生真的，太好看了。

08  
王嘉尔握紧了身下的床单，他被汗水和高热蒸的头昏脑涨，只能紧咬着嘴唇，把将溢于口的呻吟锁在嘴里。前端蹭在床单上已经湿了一片，身体还是贪得无厌的吞吐着身后段宜恩的肉棒，随着顶弄收缩不止。

酒红色的绑带被沾湿看起来更加有种颓废的美感，只是段宜恩全心投入在吮吸的小穴无暇顾及被他亲手点缀的装饰物。

王嘉尔的身体变得松软温暖，也更敏感，一抽一插就能带出一大股淫水，泡着他的阴茎舒爽不已。

他变着角度戳刺王嘉尔的敏感点，又腾出手去扶着王嘉尔的肚子不让它过分的晃动。这感觉很奇妙，好像在用各种方式提前触摸他的孩子。

孕期Omega的生殖腔是紧闭着的，段宜恩顶着那处软肉也找不到更销魂的入口，只能在周围动作。王嘉尔一直扛着不出声，怕是生气了。

其实他只是爽过头发不出声音而已。

快感来的猛烈且绵长，王嘉尔腿根不住地颤抖，一点抵抗的意思都没有。欲望冲击着他的大脑，把意识冲的七零八落，直到他被段宜恩抱起。

“去哪里？”

段宜恩一手托着王嘉尔的屁股一手护着他的肚子，王嘉尔只能抓着他的手臂，费力把自己挂在他身上。段宜恩衣柜后面有个移门，打开移门就是独立浴室。王嘉尔映在镜子里的淫乱模样就这样进了自己的眼睛。

“不要……”

他想用手捂住自己的眼睛却又不敢把手从段宜恩的手臂上放开，只能紧紧闭上眼睛。

“别闭上眼睛，好好看着。”

“你的身体全由我支配，听话。”

王嘉尔没有办法拒绝段宜恩的话，他对段宜恩有一点点恨，一点点爱，更多的是顺从，不仅因为他是宅子里唯一一个主人，也是因为他是自己的Alpha，对他的绝对顺从是情感也是本能。

段宜恩又抱着他往前走了两步，王嘉尔的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见镜子里的自己浑身潮红，段宜恩埋在自己的脖颈轻咬着皮肤，又像没处使劲一样用力的用虎牙刺进后颈肿胀的腺体。他猛得一顶，性器进的极深，差点就要破开生殖腔，酸痒和欲望翻搅着从身体深处涌上来，让他不自觉的摇着屁股渴望更多。

肚子贴在镜面上冰凉的触感，和臀肉上鞭打的伤痕被反复撞击的痛感，都让王嘉尔异常兴奋。他觉得有一把火从内向外把自己点燃，烧的毫无反抗之力，只能挺着胸膛任乳珠在镜面上摩擦。段宜恩操的太狠，扣着腰的手简直要掐断骨头，粗长的阴茎进进出出带出的清液把地砖都搞得黏黏糊糊的。

王嘉尔终于被放在来，站在镜子前面挨操，快感化作一群蚂蚁啃噬他的力气，他软的差点站不住，要不是段宜恩在后面提着他的腰腹，他就顺着镜子滑下去了。

他一手撑着镜面，一手抱着肚子，这孩子也太迟钝了一点，被这么折腾一点反应也没有。段宜恩上面轻柔地吻着他的脖颈，下面不留余力的冲撞，次次都要顶到生殖腔入口才肯罢休。长时间快感的冲洗让他神志模糊，直到前端涨的生痛才把他离远的意识拉回来。

“主人……前面痛……松开好不好……”

段宜恩还没尽兴，但也依着把缎带解开了，用自己的手指堵住了铃口。

“等我射。”

王嘉尔自己玩了一个下午，又被段宜恩操了这么久，早就没什么精力再做下去了，要不是阴茎不能射难受得紧，下一面就地昏睡都有可能。

“那……快一点…宝宝痛……”

段宜恩真的爱死王嘉尔咬牙切齿的小挣扎，像没有指甲的奶猫张着嘴威吓，只让人觉得可爱的不行。想想差不多也行了，一边加快抽插的速度，一边时缓时重的搓揉王嘉尔涨的通红的性器。

听着王嘉尔陡然拔高的哭腔，又转战后面捏着阴囊轻轻地按压。

前列腺高潮王嘉尔是体验过几次的，段宜恩痴迷把他插射的成就感。但爽到潮吹还是第一次，他几乎要晕厥过去，又被一把按进情欲的大海，呛了几口水缓了好久才清醒过来。

09  
少爷和王先生在房里呆到了晚上八点，才吩咐我带着晚饭上去，顺便换套床单被褥。王先生被少爷抱在怀里一口一口哄着喂饭，王先生看起来累得不行，全程闭着眼睛偶尔才咀嚼两下，后来直接睡过去了。

我抱着换下来的床单穿过庭院，花园小径的灯光不比月光明亮，细碎的鸟叫混着风声传到我的耳朵里。

我把床单捧到胸前，埋下头深深吸了一口。

10  
王嘉尔一觉睡到了第二天十点，段宜恩还没去公司，摸着他的肚子硬生生把他吵醒。

见他醒了，段宜恩从箱子里拿出一串拉珠，一手挤了一小坨润滑油往后面摸去。

“这种小玩具，才适合孕夫。”


End file.
